Cosmetics preparations of various types have been in use for many, many years. Accordingly, a wide range of application methods have been trialed, though primarily facial cosmetics are applied using a pencil, brush or stick, or other similar means.
This approach has been generally satisfactory. However, there are a number of problems associated with existing techniques of packaging and applying facial cosmetics. Among these problems is the difficulty some have in effectively applying cosmetics using conventional techniques. Also, some experience considerable difficulty in mastering the techniques required to successfully apply cosmetics preparations with sufficient competence to achieve the required effect.
Many individuals have particular difficulty with self application of eye-shadow. This is typically applied with mixing brushes and the challenge is to achieve even shading or colouring of each eye without smudging and to make up both eyes without noticeable differences. This aspect of distinct separated zones that need to be matched does not arise with most other areas of cosmetics application. Current methods of applying eye shadow can take up to 10 to 15 minutes for self-application, and even then, for the reasons just mentioned, the result may be less than perfect, leaving the user doubtful about feeling confident about her eye make-up through the day. This combination of the time required, the difficulty involved, and uncertain results, including worrying about smudging, colour outcome, messiness and an amateurish appearance, has led many women to avoid using eye make-up altogether.
The present applicant believes that these issues with eye cosmetics also arise, though usually to a lesser degree, with other aspects of cosmetics self-application, most notably lipstick.
Further, existing methods of packaging cosmetics can cause, in some cases, considerable inefficient wastage of the actual cosmetics preparation. As preparations are often relatively expensive to produce, this inherent wastage necessarily increases the price of the packaged forms of the cosmetics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,667 and 4,752,496 disclose cosmetic samplers in which sample volumes are retained on a substrate, covered and accessed by removal of a tear strip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,130 and 119,704 describe cosmetic samplers in which fabric fibres or non woven material may be applied to cover an entire surface of a substrate to form an applicator surface, and in which the fibres are initially applied “by electrostatic assist”. The cosmetic is retained on this substrate by an overlaid thermoplastics film.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to attempt to address the aforementioned difficulties relating to cosmetics application.